Memoca
Memoca is a main character in ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. ''She is one of Wadanohara's familiars. Appearance Memoca has short layered white hair, with a yellow streak in her left bang, which covers her left eye. She also has a small sailor hat which is positioned tilted to the right. Memoca has golden yellow eyes, and is usually seen always smiling, giving her an approachable look. Memoca wears a sailor-type dress that goes down a little below her hips. Her dress is mostly white, but has accents of black, grey, and gold. She has a black and white striped folded-down collar. Memoca also has a long grey oval on the front of her shirt with six gold buttons. She also has black pockets on either side of her dress and a golden anchor design on the bottom right. Memoca also has seagull wings and a feathered tail, as she is a seagull. Memoca has tan stockings which lead down to her black flats. Her black ballet shoes both have a single black strap going over her feet and a small white button. In an omake artwork featuring Wadanohara and the others during the true ending, Memoca's appearance has changed greatly. She now stands taller than Wadanohara, and has long hair extending past her hips. She kept her sailor top, but wears a navy blue pleated skirt, black heels, and a sailor hat without a brim (similar to Wadanohara's first hat). Personality Memoca is the outspoken and energetic member of Wadanohara's friends. Memoca always seems to be the one that wants to fight with everybody. She likes to scream and annoy people. She also has a horrible habit of speaking her mind regardless of how appropriate it is, going as far as to ridicule Princess Uomi. She is a 'know it all' type character and laughs when someone corrects her. Despite her childish demeanour, she is known to hate everybody who hates her friends, especially Wadanohara and Dolphi. For this reason, Memoca has an immediate hostility towards Samekichi and Chlomaki for making fun of Wadanohara and Dolphi respectively. Memoca is quick to draw conclusions but is not very quick to give the benefit of a doubt. She loves to draw and to eat, but give her any food with fowl and risk provoking her anger. Relationships Wadanohara Memoca is one of Wadanohara's familiars. She is seen protective when it comes to Wadda. She'll do whatever it takes if it means to help Wadda succeeding her duties as the Sea Witch. Samekichi At first, Memoca's relationship with Samekichi starts as them being enemies, due to Samekichi telling Wadda and her familiars to leave the sea. She and the others would battle him multiple times. Later in the game, their relationship takes a more positive turn. They no longer fight, and Samekichi becomes a part of the team. Dolphi Memoca and Dolphi share the same hobby, both of them love drawing. Memoca would sometimes playfully scare Dolphi, causing her to cry, and thus being scolded by Wadanohara. However, she has no ill intentions, as it is only childish play. Fukami Battle Stats This is Memoca's magic known by Level 30. Gallery what is this spongebob.png|Pointing out how Vendetto makes fire while they're clearly underwater. memoca are you 12.png|What the heckie?! Memoca popularity pole.png|Memoca placed 6th in the popularity poll. Memoca bio.png|Memoca's info in the bonus room Memoca battle card.png|Memoca's sprite before unleashing the Ultimate Momecha. See Also *Memoca/Sprites *Memoca/Cgs Category:Familiars Category:Characters Category:Anthros Category:Female Characters Category:Main characters